I've taken My toll
by KingCombo
Summary: Ivan goes through many obsticals in order to find out who assasinated his grandfather. His life changes dramatically when he needs to leave Mexico and move to Japan. about 4 to 5 OCs. Rated M for language and later sceens... PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. I believe you now

I just want to let everyone know I'm terribly sorry for deleting my recent fics. I feel that I need to start fresh, and getting rid of all my old fics would do me wonders. My goal is to become as good a "King ficker" as Peter!! Hopefully you like my new stuff!! My newest fic will start with about four or five OCs that me and my cousin made up over the summer.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT OF THE ORIGINAL TEKKEN STORY.**

My/ Oc's POV:

_My name is Ivan Valdez. I was born and raised, by my Grandfather, in Mexico. My Grandfather, Ignacio Valdez, taught me everything I know about fighting to this very day. He taught me to defend myself because of thugs and muggers we had to reside with. You would think as being Mexican, he taught me to fight dirty like all those other thugs did. Actually, he taught me two styles of martial arts; Aikido, and Tai Chi. Back then I wasn't as strong around my upper body as I am today. So he taught me fighting styles that used your opponent's weight and power against themselves. Training was difficult for me. I didn't like fighting but, I was good at it. I never liked having to hurt anyone. The day I told him that he said to me, "You're only going to hurt them as much as they wanted to hurt you." It made sense, so I stuck with it. He learned and mastered these fighting styles in China. He was in the air force, and lived there for two years during "World War II." As he was gone, I always ran into unsuspecting fights with thugs and muggers. I never knew how to defend myself so I ran. I didn't even get away half the time. When he returned he blessed me with these amazing skills of combat. Ever since that day, I never ran from a fight._

_One day I went out to get milk and some medicine for my sickly Grandfather. I came back 20 minutes later and found that my home was ransacked._

"WELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"I called out to him.

_Later I find him in the next room lying on the floor, next to three dead men in black leather suits._

"Oh my God! Wello are you alright!?"

_His voice skipped like a broken record as he tried to speak. I felt down his chest, and sure enough he had bullet wounds. All five shots directed at the heart….._

"Please! You can't leave me! You need to stay with me!!"

_I held on tight to his hand. I could tell that he held on as hard as he could, but even then, his grip was slipping away; His grip on my hand, and life itself._

"Please I need you! You're the only family I have left!"

_He gave me a slight smile, as the crimson blood seeped from the corner of his mouth._

"I'll be fine… I-- I 'm going to a better place now.." he softly stated.

"No! This is your home! He can't take you away from me now! PLEASE!"

_I shouted out of rage, anger, hate, and sadness…_

"I left you enough money to get yourself away from here.. You need to leave this place as soon as possible…. Those people know that you are s-- still alive, and they won't stop until they h-- have you as well.."

"Don't speak anymore. You're only straining yourself…" I laid his head down gently.

"Mijo.." he called out to me..

"Y-- Yes what is it?" trying to keep my composure in front of him.

"I love you… So much..", and with that he gave his last breath.

_I stayed by his body for the rest of the night, clinging on to his bloody shirt and hands. I just then realized, he wasn't going to come back. Nothing I could say or do could bring my Grandfather back to me._

_By this time officers had already come by, and investigated the crime. They had found no evidence whatsoever on who ordered the command of this assassination. After hours of morn I finally gained the strength to stand up and try to find him a burial._

_There was a special spot that Wello would always take me. We called it "Sanctuary" because it was filled with beauty. The golden grass reflected the sun's rays, and created a beautiful aura amongst itself. We always basked in the sun's glory or the moon's mysterious radiance. But this was when he was alive. I buried him at the highest point of "Sanctuary" so his Journey to heaven wouldn't take as long. He taught me that in a way._

"Always stand up tall mijo. No matter how short or tall, you'll always reach your head into heaven."

_I never believed him but, I always did it anyway too make him proud. He also told me to always listen to the grass against the wind. He said you could hear the field of angels singing. Well, I never believed that either, to be honest. But I always shot out my ear and cupped my hand to listen._

"You hear that mijo? They sound beautiful don't they?"

_We would sit there all day and listen to "the angels sing", even though all I heard was the wind, and the grass rustling.._

_After burring him, I stayed for a while. I saw an old broken down Ford truck. The red paint was faded and peeled, and the metal beneath it was rusted. I sat on top of the hood of the truck and stared out into the field of golden grass, as I used to do with him. I brought myself to shoot out my ear and cup my hand around it._

_I listened… and after all these years, I finally heard them sing._


	2. Breaking the News

Ivan's POV:

I was only twelve years old that day. It's just so fucked up… I had to start doing things by myself. I had to leave Mexico by myself. I needed to get away from all of the trouble….

It had been five years and I had been trying to get help to leave Mexico. I finally got my driver's license, to get around places faster. I found some people that could help me leave, yet they didn't know they would have too yet. The Balderas family was very close to my Grandfather, but they lived on the other side of Mexico. They had wondered if I was dead as well, since they never got the full scoop on my Grandfather's assassination. They were amazed to see me five years later..

"Wow... twelve to seventeen? Where have the years gone by?" My friend, Luis, greeted me with a pat in the back, which felt more like "impact" on the back, since he was so damn strong.

"And, you have not stopped getting taller now have you?" I said, as he towered above me at six feet tall.

As we were happily greeting each other, I heard a familiar voice from a distance..

"Ivan!? You're ALIVE!!"

It was Mari, Luis's older sister! One of the closest friends I'd ever had!

"Ivan, you got so much bigger! I haven't seen you in ages!!" She ran to me and hugged me with all her might.

"I'm really happy to see you all.. But…"

The room became very quite…

Mari responded in a worried tone..

"But what?"

"I need to leave Mexico as soon as possible.. And I think I already know where I have to go…"

The room became very still. So many mouths opened, in hopes of finding the right words to make me stay….

"You're leaving us? Why?" Luis tried to fix his puzzled face..

"If I stay.. You'd all be in serious trouble.. I can't have that…"

Everyone stared at me… Like I was a fool they felt sorry for..

"Where are you planning on going? You need to become legal to do that."

I looked down in disappointment… I didn't want to have to do this to them.. They just saw me for the first time in five years, and now I'm leaving just as quickly..

"I already am. I just haven't left yet."

"How serious is this?" Luis eyed me..

*sigh*

"If I don't leave, it could mean your lives. I swear to you all this is no joke… Please help me.."

Another down of silence filled the room..

"Alright.. So you're going to the United States then?" Mari asked with a worried tone.

"That's the other thing… I'm moving to Japan…"

You'd expect another down of silence from all of them but—

"JAPAN!?!? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

So much loud rambling was coming at me from every direction of the room. I could hear slight phrases of "WHAT THE FU—" and "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THI—"

"Please calm down! I need all of your undivided attention!!"

They stopped for a moment and looked at me with both frustrated and worried faces..

"I've been spending the money I have to support myself for the past five years. I barely have enough for the plane ticket to Japan and enroll myself in school over there.. It be nice if I could have a little more, to be able to support myself for a week."

Luis looked at me and rolled his eyes..

"You don't need to ask us for so little… We can help you with more than that."

"No it's fine. I should be able to find some kind of job by then. I'll be fine!"

Mari stood up--

"Well I only have one thing to say…"

Everyone looked at her, not one person expecting what she was going to say…

"How good is your Japanese?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm really sorry that the past two chapters were really short but, I PROMISE, all the chapters after this one is where the story really begins… They're going to be NOVEL CHAPTERS!!! :D**

**Please keep leaving your lovely reviews!!**


	3. I accept your challenge

Ivan's POV.. still….:

_Trying to navigate through the air port in Japan was nearly an impossible task! So many fucking people everywhere!! I had to take inch steps at a time to get from one place to another! Then one of the worst case scenarios…. Losing your luggage in a Japanese air port... Something you boys and girls might want to try to avoid.. I stood there for hours upon end waiting for my luggage to appear on the carousel…_

_It turned out that a family took my bag by accident and left home… So I waited that much longer for them to get back with my belongings.._

_Finally after they arrived, I regained my confidence and my boxers._

"*Sigh* What's the next thing on the to-do list…"

_I scroll down the list and as I get closer to the bottom my eyes widen and—_

"HOLY CRAP! I NEED TO ENROLL MYSELF IN SCHOOL! I HAVE ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!"

_First problem… I have NO IDEA WHERE ANYTHING IS IN JAPAN! Second problem… My Japanese is mediocre.. Third and final problem… Not many people here speak English too well, so I don't want to offend anyone.._

_I actually end up finding my way to the school enrollment center._

"So your name is Ivan Javier Valdez… Is this correct?" He continuously fixated his glasses on me as if I were not of this planet…

"Yes sir."

"And you are Hispanic.. is this correct as well?" As he takes a sip of his high caffeinated coffee…

_I stared blankly at his face…_

"Uhh.. Yes sir?"

_He had his hand carefully gallop alongside the desk he sat at, and slowly set his cup aside...._

"Are there any remedial courses we could enroll you in, before you take on our normal classes?"

_Now this guy is starting to piss me off…_

"No sir… I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in any of the AP or normal courses you have to offer me.."

_The man behind the desk gave me a perplexed look .._

"Ah. Alright.."

"Welcome to Mitsuhara High School!" he reached out to shake my hand, but carelessly tipped over his cup of coffee onto the computer, making it short circuit….

" Uhh.. Did you save my information before spilling your coffee onto the computer?"

_He turned from the computer and faced me sharply.._

"Well of course I did!! What kind of an idiot wouldn't do so!?" His eyebrows turned into crosshairs, and were aiming right for me..

"I uhh.. Well… GOTTA GO! THANKS A LOT FOR HELPING ME OUT!!" as I zipped through the double doors of the building..

"Stupid foreigners… Oh God my coffee!!"

_Hours later I finally find the apartment I booked for the flight. . It was big enough for one person, but could hardly fit another. I finally walked inside.._

"Home sweet home…"

_I looked down at my feet and dropped my luggage. I roamed through the rest of the apartment, hoping for no irregularities…_

"Thank God... No molded bathrooms or sinks… and no roaches… for once!"

_Things started to seem better already until—_

***knock knock knock***

"What? Someone at the door already?"

***knock knock knock***

"Hello? Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Fuji!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. who?"

_Silence upheld the moment…_

"I'm the man from the enrollment center…. JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

_I rushed to the door and scrambled at the knob to get it open. Once opened he greeted me with his forehead knocking into mine._

"Ow! Hey watch it buddy!"

"No time to talk! There has been an unfixable error in your school schedule…"

_I stare…. And stare……._

"……. "

"Didn't you just hear what I said! There has been a—"

"You didn't save my information properly did you…"

"This is not the time Mr. Valdez!! You need to know what's going to happen now!!"

_I cross my arms in annoyance…_

"Then spit it out. What happens now?"

_Mr. Fuji tries to find the correct words to use.._

"You have accidently been enrolled into a private school… it's a very prestigious school I might add… Only the richest of Japan can afford it…"

_My eyes widen in anger.._

"DO I LOOK RICH TO YOU!? HOW DO YOU THINK I'LL AFFORD THAT SCHOOL, AND THIS PIECE OF SHIT APPARTMENT!?"

"Mr. Valdez, Japan has offered to pay you into this school, because of the inconvenience… You are one, amazingly lucky person, and I hope you know that…"

_A great feeling of relief had been lifted off of my chest.._

"Alright then… What's the problem?"

"I don't think you have what it takes to last in a school like this. If your grades reach below a B average, then you will be kicked out of the school, and have to re- enroll yourself into another."

"Is that it? B average?"

_Mr. Fuji stares back coldly.._

"This is not a joke.. You have no idea what it's like to be in a Japanese private school! It's so much different from the schools over in_ your _country."

_This guy is asking for it..._

"I don't like how you put that little spin on the word "your". You think I'm just some stupid Mexican don't you? You think I can't handle the pressure you're trying to steer my way?! Well let me tell you something sir… I've dealt with the most fucked up crap, since I was four years old! My Grandfather died in a pool of blood in my arms, and you think I can't handle a fucking private school?! I knew my parents for a year before they were all murdered!! How dare you walk into my apartment, and belittle me! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

_With that he crawled out.._

"Oh yes, and Mr. Fuji.. I accept your challenge…"


	4. No Rules

Ivan's POV:

_As I walked into the hallways of the school, many people stared at me. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that I was "different", or not in uniform like everyone else. I finally found my 1st block class on the 6th floor of the immense building… As I walked in I was stopped by the teacher…_

"Excuse me sir, you're not in uniform and you are late… I'm going to have to ask you leave, and report to the office with this referral…" not even putting another eye on me..

_As I left, the class gave out an "Oooooooo " and several other phrases that would describe trouble.._

_The teacher silenced the class.._

"That's enough class.. Now back to the "Battle of Sekigahara…."

_Once again I was forced to travel all the way back down to the first floor, and confusingly ask for directions to the office**. **Finally I met one girl that was nice enough to direct me there. Her name was Ayame…_

"Oh sure! It's just down this hall, and then you'll take a left, make a right, make a second right, and from there you just go all the way down until you reach—"

"The office?" I asked..

"No, from there you're going to hit the bathroom. From the bathroom you're going to take another left, another right, and then you should reach the office if you go straight down the hall.."

_I slightly blushed, because she was so beautiful…_

"I uh.. umm thanks!"I scratched the back of my head..

"No problem! Anytime.." and with that she left down the hall way…

_She was beautiful. She had red hair, and dark green eyes. As she walked down the hall I watched. And so did all the other perverts of the hallway. Her bust size, wasn't exactly "unnoticeable.." That is what mainly got everyone else's attention. I finally saw one jackass, that tried to make a move on her.._

"Hey baby how's about you and I—" he placed his hands in the wrong place..

_Ayame's face turned lobster red, as her fists clenched together._

" Don't you dare TOUCH ME!!"

_She grabbed his jacket from behind her, and swiftly threw him over her. She started to continuously pound his face in with her locked fists. Her words were in rhythm to her pounding. She wasn't only beautiful, but she was also a fighter.._

"Don't- You- Touch- Me- Ever- AGAIN!" with that final blow she got up, straightened herself up and marched off.

_She left the pervert lying on the floor with a bloody and bruised face. I slowly walked up to him.._

"Serves you right…" After doing so, I made my way to the office, with the referral at hand.

_As I walked into the office, many teachers and administrators eyeballed me. One of them even stopped me.._

"Excuse me sir, you are not in un—" I interrupted by showing her my referral.

"Oh.. Then carry on. You better hope the Principle has had his double vanilla mocha.."

"Alright, thanks for the warning…"

_Then I thought to myself…_

_"What the fuck is it with people and their coffee these days..."_

_I finally arrive at his office, and he seems very ecstatic talking to his assistants. I'm guessing he had his vanilla coffee or whatever it was.._

"Oh and what do we have he—" he paused in the middle of his sentence and looked me up and down.

"You must be Ivan Velasquez?"

_I smiled, and extended my hand, in hopes he would shake it. He only gave me a puzzled look. There was silence between us…_

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Forgive my manners!" I bowed. I forgot this wasn't Mexico or, the United States..

"Haha! Don't worry about that. You'll get used to the bowing."

_He walked over to his desk and gave a simple wave of the hand to direct all of the people out of his office, except for me._

"Now why are you here with a referral at hand?" The tone of his voice started to tense up, and I felt as if I were in trouble..

"I uhh.. I was late to class, and I didn't know we were supposed to have uniforms.."

"Hmm.. Well I can't blame you for either of those things. Just getting here and trying to find a class is something of a difficult feat. I also find it funny that you managed to actually find your class room on the first day! Not bad Mr. Velasquez. The uniform problem is just something you're going to have to live with.."

"Well first off.. I don't mean to be rude but my last name is Valdez.. and what's the deal with the uniform? Where do I get one."

_He clamped his hands together and leaned back in his noisy leather chair.._

"You see Mr. Velasquez..—"

"Valdez sir.. It's Valdez.."

"Yes, yes, forgive me.. The problem with the uniform, is we only order enough uniforms for all the students attending. Your switch was an accident. So we have no uniform for you.. I'll let the staff know that you are an exception to the uniform rule.."

"So… I can wear whatever I want?!" which was the happiest tone I've been in all day.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want. As long as your clothing show no sign of profanity or suggestive themes. Do you understand this Mr. Valdez?"

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!"

"And as for that referral…."

_My eyes widened. I lifted the already sweat filled referral to his arm level. He then starts to slowly examine it… To my surprise, he rips it!_

"Now get to class and don't be late anymore, got that?"

"Yes sir! Thank you again!" I bowed myself backwards out of the room, trying not to show my back, and fall over..

"Ahh…. That kid is lucky I had my double vanilla mocha…"


	5. He's just not that into you

Ivan's POV:

_After speaking with the Principle, I made my way back to class. Up the 5 flights of stairs I went**,** passing people that gave me a dirty eye, because I was out of dress code. Finally I reached my class, and to my surprise I wasn't greeted with another referral. The teacher greeted me kindly and asked me to take a seat near the back. Passing my way around the desks, I saw Ayame._

"I saw how bad you mauled that guy in the hall.."

_She gave me a vulnerable look.._

"Did I.. Look scary?" She looked down in disappointment.

I waved my hands in a contradicting manner—"Oh no! Not like that. I thought that was pretty awesome of you!"

"Oh.. well umm—"

_The bell rings, and every student bolts out the door, leaving me to put my things in my backpack once again after taking them out. Ayame, about to leave, comes back for a short second._

"I never caught your name.. what is it?" she asked with her finger at her cheek.

_I blushed, and started shaking nervously._

"I uhh.. I'm Ivan.. Ivan Valdez."

"Hmm.. Ivan.. Well bye Ivan! See you after lunch!" she rushed out of the classroom.

_I couldn't find any words to say back, so I kind of rambled._

"I uhh.. bu.. bye.." I said as I slightly waved my hand in a farewell motion.

_I was starting to feel hungry when I started thinking about the word lunch again. I hurried to the cafeteria.._

_The cafeteria was enormous! Yet it was still full to the brim. The line took a decade to move from one place to another. Finally after getting my food, I sat down by myself in a far off corner of the room. Again I saw Ayame. I saw her walking to a table filled with other girls. When she sat, all attention at her table was immediately directed to her. Everyone was asking her questions on so many different topics. Then, something happened that I didn't expect. I saw a bunch of taller meaner looking guys conversing, and frequently looking at Ayame. One of the guys, which I'm guessing was the "leader" of the clique, gave the "watch and learn, I've got this" body type gesture. He strolled his way along to Ayame's table. Her friends alerted her and she quickly stood up. Surprisingly, the guy walking up to her was the one she beat up earlier in the hallway. I could see his bruised face, and chunks of toilet paper protruding from his nose. Before Ayame could walk away, he cut her off._

"That wasn't the nicest thing you did to your boyfriend in front of all those other guys.." he gave her a scum look.

"What, kicking you ass? And no, you're not my boyfriend. I thought we already went over thi—"

"IF YOU DON'T GO OUT WITH ME YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE A BIG SLUT!"

_The cafeteria got quiet. All attention was directed at both of them._

"Oh no you didn't… You did not just call me what I think you called me…" Her face instantly turned from innocent, to enraged…

"Yeah you heard me! I called you a big SLU—" his sentence was cut off, by her quick swooping fist.

_The notorious clique leader fell to the ground with a thud. He was out cold, and his friends quickly realized it. All six of them quickly rushed to the scene. Ayame on the other hand was quick to leave the poor pervert alone._

"HEY AYAME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOUR MESS—WOOOAAHHH!" He was interrupted by a black haired kid tripping him.

_Since these group of people weren't here in this private academy because of smarts, you could only know, that they weren't the brightest of the bunch. One stupid person, tripped over the next dumbest person, and so on, until all six were face first and struggling to get themselves up. The mysterious teenager walked away with his head tilted down, and his hands in his pockets, knowing he had done enough. Ayame saw this and ran after him, and was followed by a trail of popping hearts. She was inevitably in love with him._

"Hey I haven't seen you around before! What's your name?" with her hands clamped pointing downwards in a flirty manner..

_He pretended like he didn't notice her but, to his surprise this flirt was demanding.._

"Hey! I'm talking to you!!" She grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him back.

"Woah! Hey! Careful! My name is Kyosuke Mibu …" He fixed his shirt collar and continued walking..

"Well I just want to let you know.. That was nice of you.." she said softly..

"Uhh.. No problem? I defiantly don't want to see a girl get mauled on by six guys, if I could do something about it."

_Ayame continued to follow, even though Kyosuke increased his walking pace._

"Well you know what?" she responded in a playful manner.

"You're going to leave me alone now?" without even taking one glance back at her.

"Err! Wrong! I think I like you!"

_Kyosuke rolled his eyes._

"You just met me. How would you be able to tell if I was the right one for you?"

_Ayame stopped and thought to herself._

_She quickly ran up to speed with Kyosuke._

"You saved me, and you're different from all the other guys."

_Kyosuke quickly turned around to give a response, but once turned, was distracted by her breasts. He blushed and quickly turned away._

"You see? You're different! You don't stand there and stare at my boobs all day… I can tell that you have a lot of respect for women…"

_She was about to lay a hand on his shoulder right before he started walking again._

"It doesn't mean anything…"

_Ayame became frustrated with the fact of not being listened too._

"Yes it does mean something weather you accept it or not!!"

_Kyosuke quickly turned around and shot out at her._

"Look. You are annoying, so stop following me." And with that he continued on..

_Ayame stopped in her tracks. Shot down and speechless, she continued to walk the opposite direction.._

"I'm not that annoying…."

_I started walking down the hall and saw that Ayame was coming down my direction with tears in her eyes._

"Hey what's wrong? You alright?" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Ivan can I a-- ask you something personal?"

_She had one of those obnoxious types of cries, where your breathing interrupts your sentences._

"Yeah anything you want. What is it?"

_She looked deep into my hazel eyes, and I into her dark emerald green ones. I was hoping for only one set of words…. But to my disappointment, they weren't the words I was looking for._

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

_With my hopes for a different question downed, I responded as honestly as possible.._

"Heck no! I think you are an extremely fun and outgoing person to be around! Why would you ask such a question?"

_She looked down, and then back up at me again._

"Well, Kyosuke said—"

_I put my finger on her lips and she stopped._

"He doesn't know how to say he likes you back."

_Her face became puzzled_.

"Really? It really seemed like he doesn't like me back.. How could you be so sure?"

_I chuckled a bit to her response.._

"I'm a guy alright? I know how other guys act if they like someone. I'm a professional.."

_Ayame fixated her eyes on me deeply…_

"Really?" her voice seemed to lighten up

"I'll talk to him for you… Only if that's what you really want?"

_Ayame thought to herself.._

"Well you're a guy? Go talk to him for me!" she exclaimed happily.

_With that I ran to try to catch up with Kyosuke.._


	6. Hurts A Little Inside

Ivan's POV:

_Catching up to this "Kyosuke" guy was a lot harder than expected. Too many people walking in the opposite direction. Finally, I arrived outside, where all of the other students resided. Apparently it was time for "recess." I caught a glimpse of the black haired, "Kyosuke", guy and followed as much as possible. As I was about to catch up to him, I was cut off by the big pervert._

"I don't like you kid… You better stop talking to my girl, Ayame, and making her hopeful of all this love bullshit.."

_He crossed his arms to give him that much of the "look at me, I'm big and scary" factor. From all around, his clique had started descending from the rest of the crowd of students like grated cheese. They all surrounded me in a circle. I knew I was up for some type of fun. It's been a while…_

"Yeah kid. You should watch out for who you talk to." His 1st mate goon replied.

_One of the goons from behind me laid a hand on my shoulder. I only greeted the action with a chuckle. Slowly, the next goon was about to grab me… That's when I made my move…._

_I swiftly brought my aikido to memory and grabbed the goon's wrist with the opposite hand. I swung out his wrist in a sun rotating motion, and brought the goon into a wrist lock._

"EAAGHH! Let go kid!" he writhed in pain.

_This was amusing to me, but too easy. Even so, I continued on with my "self- defensive rampage."_

"I said let me go! He yelled to the ground.

_I thought to myself…_

"Ehh.. Alright.."

_I brought his arm a little higher, and with that I elbowed rushed him to the ribs. He crashed to the ground keeping his hand at his side at all times._

"Agh! You little asshole!"

_All five other members ran at me. One at a time, bringing my aikido and tai chi skills back to my hands, they fell face first, not being able to lay a finger on me. Everything was happening at once so fluidly, like water rushing in a churning motion. Only if I could describe every move, but they were too graceful for words. The goons always rushed back like a tide, but just as quickly, fell back into the ocean. Everyone watched, not knowing weather to cheer me on, or start a riot. Most of them laughed, as I embarrassed the crap out of all six of them. Finally either out of exhaustion, or pain, they all surrendered to me._

"Please don't hurt us! We surrender!"

_Those words seemed too familiar. I thought to myself, and my Grandfather came rushing back to memory._

"I will only hurt you, as much as you all wanted to hurt me."

_As I walked away from the glorious battle, the pervert stood up, and started to sneak his way behind me._

"I'm gonna make you PA—" his face was swept away by someone's foot. Surprisingly, it was Kyosuke.

"Thanks, I might have not seen that next attack coming.."

"It's not a problem…" he started walking off again.

_As he walked off, I thought to myself…_

"Why am I out here again?"

_Quickly just realizing it, I ran after Kyosuke._

"Hey wait up!"

"Oh no, not another one…" Kyosuke mumbled to himself..

_I caught up to him, yet he pretended like I didn't exist._

"Hey c'mon I'm talking to you... It's about Ayame…"

_He continued walking, not saying a word.._

"She wants me to talk to you for her…."

_He stopped. He looked into the sky and gave a big sigh.._

"She really does like me, huh?" He replied quietly

_I rolled my eyes.._

"Are you an idiot? Duh! Of course she likes you!" I laughed, and he turned around.

"I don't know.. I was being a real douche to her.. But I didn't mean to though, that's just the way I act. I find praise and "thank you" really annoying.

_I laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded in disagreement._

"She obviously still wants something to do with you. It's pretty obvious she likes you….." I looked down in disappointment…

_Kyosuke noticed this and laughed a bit too himself._

"You like her too don't you?"

"Well yeah I do.. But as much as I do, I want her to be happy… I think she'll be happiest with you. Just do me this one last favor and talk to her?"

_He was quiet, and thought to himself. It looked more like he was trying to remember something that make up his mind.._

"One last favor? What other favor have I—"

_I quickly diverted his attention to the pervert still lying face first, with the rest of the students poking at his motionless body._

"Oh haha. Yeah that… Well.. Alright, I'll talk to her.."

_I managed to fake a smile through my broken heart._

"Thanks dude. You're going to make her really happy."

_As I walked off to my next class, I thought to myself…_

"Where the fuck is it?"

"Hey Kyosuke! Where is senior physics?"

_He turned around, and had a slight smile._

"Ha! Follow me dude!"

_Apparently he knew where he was going so I followed._

_We arrive in the class, and as we walk in we see Ayame. Kyosuke and I move to the back close to where she was sitting. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear._

"Hey uh.. Did you talk to him?" she anxiously asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker…" I replied sarcastically..

"Thanks so much!" she gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek..

_I blushed uncontrollably, and had a weird smile on my face. I obviously couldn't tell what my face looked like since my nerves were completely shot out by her kiss.._

"I uhh.. I.. No problem.." I tried to keep my composure.

_She smiled at me but, just as quickly turned to Kyosuke. She moved one desk up to sit right next to him._

"Umm hey.." Ayame said nervously..

"Uhhh… Hey.." Kyosuke replied, equally as nervous.

_I didn't really listen to the conversation, but it slowly became more active. Kyosuke would say something funny, and Ayame would laugh. Ayame would make that really adorable pouty face, and make Kyosuke laugh… Frequently she would look back at me when Kyosuke wasn't looking and mouth the words "Thank you." I found it really funny, and I would laugh a bit myself, causing Kyosuke to turn around. Every time he did, I always shrug my shoulders._

_The bell rang and it was time to go home._

_As I was leaving the immense building, I could see Kyosuke flagging down Ayame from a distance._

_It hurt a little bit inside, knowing that I liked her, but it was for the best._


	7. The Truth And It's Lies

Kyosuke's POV:

_I flagged Ayame down and she quickly came running to my side. I never really noticed it before, but she was really cute. She was always so jumpy and playful, but say the wrong thing and she'd be the complete opposite._

"So uhh... about earlier today..." I looked down..

"Well? What about it?" she said sarcastically..

"I uhh.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to call you annoying.. I just don't like the whole praise and "thank you" scene.. "

"Yeah it's not your fault.. I guess I do tend to get annoying..."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I really don't think you're annoying at all. I'm just kinda shy I guess..."

"Really? Aww that's so cute!!" She exclaimed

_People were looking at us from every direction._

"Please Ayame, not in public..." he whispered to her...

"Aww you're no fun! You're still cute though.."

_I blushed. I never thought any girl would ever say something like that to me. Ayame covered her mouth, because she didn't mean to be so straight forward.._

"Well umm.. I mean, you're nice. Really, really nice."

_We mainly just walked forever. I didn't even know where I was walking her too..._

"So, Ayame... Where do you live?" trying to not make it seem like I wanted her gone.

"It's just about five more blocks down.."

_Ayame looked nervous for some reason.. She looked like she was debating on telling me something or not.._

"Uhh.. Ayame? Is there something on your mind?"

"I uhh.. I'm lying to you.."she looked down in disappointment

"What? Lying about what?" I honestly had no idea what she was getting at...

_We both stopped walking for a moment..._

"My house isn't just five blocks away..."

_I gave a puzzled look, not really understanding why she'd feel bad about something like this.._

"Ayame if it's farther, I don't mind walking you there... You should know that by now.."

_Ayame nodded in disagreement._

"You don't understand.. I don't really have my own home..."

_I raised a brow and looked at her perplexedly._

"Then how do you afford the school without a home?"

_Ayame started to tear up a bit.._

"My best friend is rich.. and well.. I live with her.. Her family took me in..."

"Well what about your par--" I stopped myself from asking the question. I think I knew the answer..

_She looked back up at me..._

"Never mind Ayame it wa--" Ayame cut me off..

"They were both murdered buy these men in black leather suits... My parents told me to hide in the closet and not to come out until they called me, or until it was quiet.... There was so much noise.. Gunshots, screaming, dishes and all types of glass shattering... Then......."

_There was a distinct moment of silence. I was too scared to ask, because I dreaded the worst answer.._

"Then what?" I uttered quietly..

_Ayame dropped her head in sadness..._

"Nothing.... It was quiet... and as I opened the door, I saw both of them lying in front of me... I didn't even get to say goodbye.... "

_Ayame started to cry and she hugged me tight.. There we stood on the edge of the street in her embrace..._

"Ayame.. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can trust you... You can't let anyone know.. The only people that know are you, and my best friend along with her household family.."

_We slowly started making our way to her friends house again, and she stopped me._

"I haven't just lived with my friend though... I've lived with other people too..."

_Ayame seemed to trust me so much. She was an open book for me..._

"Who else did you live with?"

_She stayed quiet for a little bit..._

"Well remember that guy in the cafeteria?"

_I tried to recall my memory.._

"Yeah that big tall pervert?"

_Again she was quiet.._

"Yeah him... He used to be my boyfriend, and everyone knew we were going out... Everyone knew I lived with him too.... That's why he called me a big...."

_She stopped herself.._

"You don't have to repeat it if you don't want too..."

_She looked up to me with her deep emerald eyes.._

"A big slut..."

_I looked down, trying to find the right words to counter her statement.. No wonder Ivan liked her so much.._

"Well, you all never "did" anything did you?"

"Of course not.. he always wanted to though... He almost did one time... That's why were not together anymore..."

_I had no idea on how to respond.. She just started pouring out all this drama on me.._

"I.. I'm sorry to hear that.."

"Oh well don't worry about that.. It's over between us now.."

_A bit of nervousness filled the air..._

"Well... What about your parents?"

"I uhh.. they're... On vacation... To uh.. America..." I couldn't set another sob story on her shoulders, so I lied..

"Well you know what?"

"What's that Ayame?"

"You're a bad liar..."

_I didn't know how to respond.. I usually just start walking faster in these kind of situations.. So I did.._

"Hey slow down! Answer my question!" Ayame ran after me...

_Walking became jogging. Jogging became running. Running became sprinting._

"Hey c'mon wait up!!" She started running after me.

_When I looked at her, I saw her face filled with determination in trying to catch up to me. The chase turned into a fun race. When I looked back at her once more, she stuck her tongue out at me in a playful manner. It made me laugh and I fell to the concrete. Before I could get up, she tripped and landed right on top of me..._

"Ow! That hurts a little too much!" I responded to her collapsing on me..

"Sorry Kyosuke!"

_As I tried to move my arm, I realized that the palm of my hand was directly under her breast..._

"I uhh... Woah..." I got up as quickly as possible knocking her off of me in the process.

"Owff! Hey don't you know how to treat a lady!"

_I stuck out my hand to help her up, and also as an apology._

"Sorry Ayame.. I got a little nervous the--" she grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts..

"See? Was that so hard? There only boobs Kyosuke..."

_There was awkward silence between me and everything else around me.. Ayame seemed to be the only one not phased by anything..._

"Yeah but, this is your personal space." I yanked my hands away from her breasts...

"Kyosuke.. The thing is that I don't mind if YOU do it.. I know you have more respect for me, so this is my gift to you!"

_I didn't know how to respond to that. I'm defiantly not going to lie and say "I'm a pervert and rapist!" So I just kind of went with it.._

"Alright well... Lets at least wait.. I think it would have been too soon to start anything right now..."

_Ayame shrugs.._

"Oh alright..."

_As Ayame looked up she noticed her friends house.._

"Well this is my stop.."

_We both stood there, waiting for the other to say something... Ayame slowly started to make her way to her friends porch.._

"Ayame?"

_She turned around in excitement_

"Yes?"

"Uh.... I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Hehe, Okay Kyosuke..."

_She made her way inside... I just hope she doesn't find out about my parents, ever..._


	8. The Newcomer

Ivan's POV:

_The first day of school was full of so many unsuspecting things. Giving up a beautiful girl to a , once, total stranger, getting into a fight against six guys at once, and ridding myself of the school dress code rule! I really don't understand how anything would be able to top this._

_I walked through the back streets and alley ways of Japan's immense buildings.. My apartment wasn't too far. I realized that no one was out at this hour right now. I lived about 4 miles from school, and left my car in Mexico with my close friends over there. I started noticing how creepy it was at this hour. I saw flickering light posts, heard babies crying through people's windows, walked by junkie beggars, heard police car sirens, as well as ambulances... Not only that but, I got the feeling that I wasn't alone..._

"Who's there?" I exclaimed..

_No response from anyone... Just the wind whispering into my ear. I continued walking._

"Gotta be my imagination..." I looked around just in case.

_As I'm walking I hear a puddle splash, and wet footsteps follow it._

"Alright come out! I'm warning you I know Aikido and Tai Chi." I got my hands into a combat ready position..

_Again there was no response._

"I think I'm just paranoid..."

_Finally after six hours of walking, I made it to my apartment. As I opened the door, I noticed the unpacked bag I left in the corner. I walked over too it and zipped it open. The first thing I saw after opening my bag was my denim jacket. My grandfather and I made it together, but realized it was way too big at my age. I had engraved things into it a long time ago. The most distinct design on the jacket, was the rose theme. Red roses bloomed on the back, sleeves, wrists, and along the button line. The green vines slightly aligned parts of the jacket. As I pulled it out to examine it, something fell out of the jacket's pocket. It was a picture of my grandfather and I at "Sanctuary." The glass covering shattered on the floor. I almost burst into tears from seeing the picture._

"I miss you so much..."

_He was the last blood family I had. I was left alone, with literally no family to turn too._

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE ON ME!" I thrust my fist against the floor, cutting my knuckles..

"Who am I kidding... If I would have stayed home that day, you might still be alive..."

*click *

_I heard my door knob turn..._

"Who's there!?" I had my hands ready at the door.

"Stop being a coward and get in here! Just fucking kill me already!"

_With that, a small black box crashed through my window. It had a red flickering light._

"What's this..." I realized it had a count down on it.

_Without hesitation I threw it back outside of my window. It exploded! I ran back and leaned against the wall. I waited for sounds. This time someone had jumped through my window. The body figure looked thin and feminine. She wore a black leather jumpsuit with a black mask. The only feature I could see were her bright blue eyes._

"Who sent you..." I got my hands ready to fight...

_She didn't answer. She leaped at me with amazing agility. She threw a power packed punch that made a hole through my fragile wall. The second punch came straight at me, but I was able to deflect the power of it by knocking my wrist in the way. Again she threw another punch, which struck me in the arm, making me turn but, taking my combat position yet again._

"Answer me! Who sent you!"

_Again she didn't respond and continued on with her relentless attacks. She performed a spinning back kick and knocked me to the wall. She then rushed to me and pinned me to the wall with a knife._

"Any last words?" she said in a dark tone...

"Yeah I do..."

_I lifted my knee, placed my foot against her thigh and kicked her off of me. I rushed to her, kicked the knife out of her hand, and pinned her down with my superior strength._

"Who sent you!"

_She managed to maneuver her hand onto her mask. She pulled it down and spat in my eyes. She had some type of temporary blinding agent mixed around in her saliva.._

"Fuck! What the hell is this!" I furiously rubbed my eyes.

_She launched her heel to my jaw, and I blacked out..._

_When I woke up I could barely see anything. The last thing I remembered was watching her ransack my house. She found the picture of me and my grandfather... She picked it up.._

"Bye sweetie.." and with that, she blew a kiss and leaped out the window...

_I looked around my apartment and saw that it was pretty much trashed. I was really exhausted from that brawl with who ever that girl was... I blacked out leaning on the wall in my living room.._

Ayame's POV:

_I made sure no one was looking..._

"Everyone is asleep..."

_I put on my red hoodie and deactivated the code on the alarm system for two minutes so I could leave without anyone knowing. This may have just been the hardest part of the trip, yet the shortest. I knew my way around the back streets of Japan already... The hard part was just getting there... The walk was long, and boring. The only thing I ever did admire was before getting to the backstreets, I'd admire the lights on all of the beautiful buildings.. So much color... So much happiness... But now was not the time for sight seeing.. I needed to get to where I was going. Mabey on the way back I'll admire the lights.. Mabey..._

_After reaching the backstreets, the yelling got louder and, it seemed like there might have been a riot this time. I could be wrong. The people were always just obnoxious. I found the secluded door and knocked on it's rust. The eye hole slid open._

"Password?" he demanded in an ugly tone.

"An eye for an eye..." I responded

_The door creaked open._

"Get inside! And hurry up before before someone sees you!"

_I entered the underground fighting arena. This is where people made illegal bets. Now this is what gambling really is. Not just for betters, but for the fighters as well.. It's possible to die, but I haven't seen that yet, thank god..._

"Ladys and gentlemen! You are all in it for the fight of the year! Here we have our Champion! BULLDOZER!!!

_Everyone else cheered him on. I never really liked him. He was just all muscle and no skill. I've never really seen a fight where he actually won by being smarter.. He was always just so damn lucky.._

"Tonight we have a special warm up fight for the Champion!! A newcomer!

_I watched down in the octagonal arena, and saw a guy about my size with a sleeveless hoodie on. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face.._

"This newcomer has decided to hide his name! I would too if I were to lose so horribly to the Champion!"

_The newcomer bounced around in place. Not in an inexperienced hyped up manner, but skillfully._

"NOW PLACE YOUR BETS!"

_I've always placed my bet on the Champion, not because I liked him, but because I always knew he would win these fights. This time things felt different.. I placed my bet on the new guy._

"You better win, because if your not dead after losing I'll kill you myself!" I clenched my hands together..

"ALRIGHT FOLKES! GET READY FOR THE QUICKEST MATCH OF YOUR LIFES!"

_Everyone was chanting "BULLDOZER" when I stayed quiet..._

"ALRIGHT! LET THE FIGHT..... BEGIN!!!"

_Quickly "BULLDOZER" rushed into the fray with hopes of tackling him, and finishing him in the first round. I closed my eyes._

"Please don't suck! Please don't suck!"

_I winced one eye open and to my surprise, the kid seemed to be kicking ass!! he was really fast! "BULLDOZER" was way too slow for him. The only problem is, the newcomer's didn't seem to phase "BULLDOZER" because of his enormous size! Then the worst thing happened.. "BULLDOZER" landed a punch on the guy and he fell back pretty hard...._

"C'mon get up! You're gonna cost me two-hundred dollars!!"

_At first, he didn't seem to move.. I saw "BULLDOZER" slowly walking up to his motionless body..._

"HAHA SORRY KID! LOOKS LIKE THIS PLACE ISN'T FO--" a foot to the face stopped his sentence...

_The kid got up and revealed his face... He had black hair... His crimson red eyes?!?_

"Kyosuke!? What the fuck?!"

_The crowd gave "awws" and "boos" to the stunned "BULLDOZER."_

"Oh kid you're gonna pay for that dearly..."

_Kyosuke looked mad this time.. He hardened his stance, and his fists clenched so hard. I could see trickles of blood falling from his hands..._

"Bring it, fat ass.." Kyosuke taunted..

_The crowd gave an "oooooooo!"_

"Hey I'm not fat! You piece if shit!"

_Again he charged at Kyosuke. Kyosuke quickly slid under the giant man's legs as he ran into the wall. Kyosuke then jumped onto "BULLDOZER's" shoulders and slammed his face into the concrete wall of the arena._

_Everyone was speechless..._

_The "BULLDOZER" slowly slid down the wall. He collapsed backwards, and everyone realized he was K.O'ed!_

"The winner is... uhh.. The newcomer?"

_There was silence and disbelief..._

"Congratulations newcomer! You are now the C- Rank Champion!"

_People started leaving without going to the bet booth.. Absolutely no one voted for Kyosuke, except for me!_

"You're one lucky girl.. You won the whole pot tonight.."

"Pretty cool huh Luscious? "

"Yeah haha! Just so you know, we had a full house tonight. This has never happened in the history of the underground tournaments.."

_With that said, I left the arena and counted my money.._

"Ahh.. Life is good..." I smiled...

_Just as I said that, a giant gust of wind blasted through my hands and sent all the cash about everywhere._

"SHIT! NO PLEASE!"

_I managed to save myself five bucks..._

_As I walked back I noticed all of the beautiful lights again. I walked by an ice cream parlor and saw a "Great deal on ice cream" sign posted up on the window. I walked in and bought myself a bucket of ice cream for five dollars. I've always loved cookies and cream. I continued my walk home and found a bridge that crossed over a small stream in the city. The view was perfect. So I decided--_

"Ah what the hell..."

_I sat on the bridge and enjoyed my bucket of cookies and cream._


	9. Acceptance Is Hard To Come By

Ivan's POV:

I was awaken by a bird singing through my shattered window. My head rung as I tried to recall what happened last night... That woman... Those bright blue eyes... It all came rushing back to me just as fast as all the pain struck me again. I flinched due to my alarm ringing for school. I lifted my bruised body from leaning on the wall. I inched my way to the shower and started it. I undressed myself and stepped into the cold bombarding water within the shower.

"Who sent her...."

I leaned my head amongst the shower wall and started to think... Every time I did, instead of an answer coming to me, tears of heartbreak did.

"I Love you too...."

Thinking back to that day, the only thing I remembered was that I never said "I love you" back to my grandfather... I dreaded that fact. I only wished to see him again. At least one more time, and pay my respects, without him in pain... But anything I would say, would never bring that to reality.

After I finished bathing myself, I stepped up too the fogged up bathroom mirror. I didn't see Ivan anymore... I saw a sad child that cried over something he could never have. I looked at my face in shame and turned out to the door.

I searched for clothes that weren't blood drenched and put them on. I looked to my right, and too the corner of the room I saw my carelessly tossed denim jacket. I slipped it onto my aching bruised body.

"Perfect fit..."

I put on my converse and walked out my apartment door.

Finally I arrived at school. The only day I wanted to be left alone, people were slamming me with unwanted questions. Most of them were referring to the six guys I fought off myself the day before. Most questions were about asking me for self defense lessons, while others on the other hand were asking for my number. Loads of beautiful girls were disappointed that I had to turn them down.. I knew Ayame and I wouldn't ever be together, but I didn't want to give up any chances...

"Aww c'mon tough guy!" One of the girls commented as I rejected my number...

As I walked into class, I realized I was pretty early. The only person in the room was Ayame. I moved too the back of the class to claim my seat beside her.

"Hi Ivan! Good morning!" She gave with a morning loving look..

"Hey Ay-- ow.." I placed my hand on my bruised rib..

"You alright? You work out too hard?" Ayame laughed..

"Yeah uh-- Sure, that.." I tried to fib..

Ayame looked at me deeply...

"So what really happened? I bet they're bruises.."

"I swear this girl is almost psychic...." I thought to myself..

"Let me see..." she said sincerely..

I fought for a little but, but just gave in. She removed my jacket and started feeling around my ribs and back. At almost every touch I let out a whimper.

"Let me see your stomach..."

I raised my brow at her.

"Remove my shirt for you?" I thought...

I slightly lifted my shirt. She then tugged on it harder and lifted it up revealing my whole front.

"You alright Ivan? This looks pretty bad."

"I uhh..." I thought of what to say..

I pulled my shirt back down quickly before anyone else noticed me..

"A bunch of guys tried mugging me so I had to fight all of them off.."

Ayame giggled and squinted one eye.

"Then how come I've never seen you fight before?"

I blushed out of embarrassment and anger. I knew I should have beat up those guys in front of her. Fighting is what I do best! Well maybe besides being a pianist...

"Well I do fight!"

"Then what is your fighting style?" she asked sarcasticaly...

"Aikido and Tai chi... A little bit of Drunken fist on the side.."

Ayame laughed even harder.

"Wow you're being serious? I bet you're not as good as a fighter as Kyosuke!" She teased me..

I looked down in disappointment.. I felt something click inside of me..

"You never know Ayame.. How do you know I'm not as good of as a fighter or better than him?" I grinned...

"HA! Because I saw him fight in the illegal under--" She stopped herself..

I nodded my head in disapproval..

"Ayame.. You've been going to illegal fights?!"

"But I..." Ayame looked down in shame.

"Ayame.. I'm not mad at you, but I fear for your safety..."

She looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes again... So deep.. I felt like I could lose myself in them for hours... I shook my head and tried to snap out of the trance..

"Did you know I'm starting a martial arts club here in school now? If you want to prove yourself you need to try out!" She laughed..

I grinned..

"Alright then, I will! You'll see how good of a fighter I am!"

"Alright.. I'm gonna need help recruiting anyway.."

The bell rang and we both reconstructed our composure as the rest of the students rushed in. The teacher ran into the classroom following the students.

"Good morning class. I hope you all enjoyed your first day of school yesterday!"

The class gave "boos" and "sighs"..

"Settle down class.. Ivan.. I'm very sorry about yesterday.. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

As I stood up, another student started to speak aloud...

"What? This stupid Mexican?" He sat their leaned against his seat.

I ignored his statement and continued on..

"I'm Ivan Valdez and I--" I was once again, cut off..

"Wow look at this kid... Thinks an idiot like himself can stand a chance in a school like this..."

The teacher was shocked by his behavior. She quickly brought that to his attention..

"Kuzaku! Your unacceptable behavior ends now! Take this referral and leave my classroom!"

Without hesitation or sign of fear he took the referral in his hands and walked out the door. The class wasn't exactly shocked but knew what he said wasn't appropriate..

"My apologize Ivan... If you don't want to present yourself it's alright I don't blam--" I quickly cut her off..

"My name is Ivan Javier Valdez. I am from Mexico. My last remaining family past on so I needed to find another place to support myself. I came to Japan in hopes of a better life and higher learning of education...."

The teacher paused and then a smile slowly came to her face..

"Alright Ivan, thank you. You may sit down now."

I sat and things started to become a little normal. No one was staring at me anymore with that "Is he going to mug me?" type of look. I felt a bit more accepted amongst the rest of the students. You can't blame me. I am the only Mexican amongst Asians in a class room.

After we finished our lesson and assignments, we all started to communicate a little more. They asked me loads about Mexico and what it was like to live there.

"Well to be honest it wasn't that bad.. You just need to be able to run fast and know how to defend yourself."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm just kidding.." I smirked..

The rest of the class laughed including the teacher. Ayame giggled a bit herself. I loved her laugh, so I wanted to make as many good jokes as possible.

The hour rolled through and the bell rang. Every student waved to me in a farewell motion. Ayame slowly made her way to my desk..

"See you last block Ivan!" She bolted out behind the rest of the class..

As I stood up I noticed the teacher. I just needed to ask about that Kuzaku guy.

"Excuse me miss..." I nervously interrupted her packing her bags.

"Oh yes Ivan? What do you need?"

"Well... I wanted to ask about that guy Kuzaku.."

She paused for a moment and thought of weather to tell me or not.

"Well you need to keep this between you and me..."

"No problem. You can trust me." I leaned over a bit.

"Well he's not really qualified to attend classes here..."

I raised my brow.

"How is that so? Why is he here anyway?"

"Well.. He mainly payed his way through.. But even then, if you can't abide to the standards or rules, you get removed from the school."

I was still trying to piece everything together...

"Apparently Kuzaku has connections, and people that know our principle. I think someone is paying our principle privately to keep him in this school no matter what he does wrong."

"How would you know this for sure?" I asked.

"The first day I brought his behavior to his attention he said "Lady I can get you removed from this school in a blink of an eye." The next day I get called to the main office. The principle made me beg for a second chance in keeping my job here. He said he didn't want any more trouble with me and Kuzaku."

"Woah... So what happened?"

She dropped her head in disappointment..

"Well I did the only thing I could do.. I begged for my job and apologized for anything I did wrong which was still something of a mystery to me..."

I sighed. I had no idea what to say.

"Well thank you. I should be getting to lunch now.."

The teacher waved farewell and I bolted off in hopes of catching up to the crowd of students...


	10. Quite Interesting

_Ivan's POV:_

_As I walked into the cafeteria I noticed so many eyes following me. Some people would turn around to whisper and stare back at me. Some looks were full of fear. Some were full of hate. Others had a hint of flirt in them. I tried to pretend like I didn't notice, but it's quite difficult when you know almost the whole school is watching you. In the far off corner of the room I see the idiot and his five goons. All of them looked my way, and then turned around. They knew very well not to mess with me again. Finally after grabbing my food, I walked to an empty table._

"Alone again..." I picked at my half burnt meat loaf.

_I saw Ayame at a table with loads of her friends. All of them giggled and gossiped. I couldn't stop noticing the fact that Ayame would constantly look back at me. I didn't want to make it seem like I was watching her. Either way, it might have been a little too late for that. All of her friends looked back at me as well, and all of them giggled._

"Oh God..." I blushed and looked down at my distorted food.

_I then heard Ayame..._

"Hey, Ivan! Come sit with us!" She waved furiously.

_Once again I looked at the jerk and his five stooges.. They all gave me dirty looks. Not one of them bothered to walk my way. So then I slowly made my way up from the table and walked over to Ayame's._

"Hey girls..." I was extremely nervous...

_Every girl at the table was amazing. All of them so beautiful. Ayame seemed to be the Queen Bee of this hive._

"Ivan, this is Sarah."

_Sarah was the first to catch my eye. She had long blond hair. She had a perfect figure. I don't mean to sound like a pervert or anything but she had amazing breasts. She was apparently major eye candy of the school. As I sat down, everyone leaned in towards me. I don't know if it was a girl thing, but it really freaked me out._

"I uhh.. Hi Sarah.. -and girls!" I nervously said.

_All of them giggled. God, that made me so nervous._

"So uhh... What's up?" I tried to make conversation....

_I heard some of the girls whispering at the other end of the table.._

"He's kinda cute." They looked back at me.

_I couldn't help but blush more... Every other girl was so attractive. I looked back down and picked at my dead cow nervously...._

"Aww c'mon Ivan don't be shy.... Talk to us like you talk to me!"

_I looked down and laughed a bit at myself... Then one of the girls did something the really freaked me out.. She laid her hand on my bicep and squeezed._

"Woah what?" I jumped out of my seat...

_All the girls laughed... This was all a game to them. They liked to see how nervous they could make a guy.. Ayame looked straight at me and laughed with all of them...._

"Alright, Ivan we'll be serious now.." She tried to refrain from laughing so much.

_I rolled my eyes and smirked a bit._

"Yeah, let's get this over with..."

"Okay. For starters we need to get more recruits.. Four isn't enough..." She tilted her eyes in a thinking manner..

"Well who do we have so far? Obviously you and I are accounted for..."

"We need to recruit Kyosuke, and then hold tryouts..." She suggested..

"Well if it's you, me, and Kyosuke then who else would be in it to make four?"

_Ayame turned to Sarah._

"She's right here Ivan! She fights too!" She smiled happily..

"Oh really? Do you have a fighting style?" I asked excitedly..

_Sarah looked at me and smiled._

"Well of course I do... It's a combination of Kickboxing and Judo.." She said seductively..

_She flipped her hair, held it to her cheek and looked at me again.. She had me in a trance... I had a hard time looking away. I even realized that she looked at me up and down, yet it still didn't distract me..._

"I uhh- umm... Yeah I think we got this settled... So we get Kyosuke during Physics class and start the tryouts after school?" I shook my head from her trance.

"Mmhmm! We'll catch up to him in a bit." Ayame exclimated with a flirty tone...

_The bell rang signifying that lunch was over. Ayame and all of her friends got up and gathered their things. As Sarah was walking away, she turned for a split second more.... She smiled... and winked.. Again, I blushed... I threw my half eaten lunch away and continued on to Physics class with Ayame._

_I walked in and saw Kyosuke sitting at our corner of the classroom. Ayame quickly rushed to his adjacent desk..._

"So what's up Champion C Rank?" Ayame teased..

"Oh nothi-- WHAT!?" Kyosuke almost jumped out of his seat.

_Ayame laughed as Kyosuke almost had a heart attack.._

"Yeah Kyo, we know all about it.. After Ayame accidentally blurted out the good news to me earlyer..." I sarcastically pointed out..

_Kyosuke had a puzzled look on his face. He had no idea that someone from the academy would find out..._

"Guys you all can't tell a SOUL! Got that?! Or I'll tear you down Ivan..." His crosshair brows aimed at me.

"I'd like to see you try C Rank..." I crossed my arms with no worries..

"Well Ivan.. This is how I'm gonna recruit Kyosuke! I'm a genius huh?" Ayame happily stated..

"Ayame, if you tell anyone then I'll get kicked from the school! Most likely even arrested!" Kyosuke exclaimed..

"That's why I'm not gonna tell anyone Kyo!" Ayame smiled..

"Wait what?" Kyoske's face seemed to never become any less complex..

"Kyosuke, I'm blackmailing you... Join my martial arts club and I won't tell anyone I already have!"

_Kyosuke's face seemed to lose a bit of worry._

"Alright, Ayame.. You win." He put his hands up in defeat..

"So now that's all settled! Welcome to the club! Let's try to make it as big as possible!!"

_I couldn't pass up the challenge Kyosuke gave me._

"Hey Kyo.."I whispered...

"What?"

"I accept your challenge..."

_Kyosuke laughed.._

"Well, I don't think you can beat me... But I wouldn't mind letting you try..." Kyosuke playfully, egotistically, responded.


End file.
